Not a Dream: More Like a Nightmare
by DerekHaleHeart
Summary: Jade was completely infatuated with this boy she barely knew. But, she was already in a relationship. A terrible, terrifying, abusive relationship with a monster of a boy. Will Isaac be able to save her? Will he begin to fall for the girl so hard, that he feels his only choice is the tell her what he is? Or... show her what he is. Involuntarily... IsaacxOC No alpha pack threat!
1. Chapter 1

**I started writing this for fun, thinking that it would just be one of my many documents that i never end up posting (I've got more than I can handle. I'm a bit of a document hoarder.), but then I kept continuing it, and I really liked it! This story doesn't follow any story lines, which is a breath of fresh air for me! In this story, it is after everything happened with Jackson being the Kanima, but there is no alpha pack threat, which also means Erica and Boyd are still alive:D**

**So anyway, it's a sweet Isaac/OC story, so I decided to post it. It won't have as many chapters as some of my other stories. Maybe five or six at most? So I hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

"You're not making this very easy, Jade." Ben muttered to me exasperatedly as I decided what to order. I bit my lip. "Y-you can just order for me." I mumbled. He clenched his jaw. "What am I, you're bitch? Order. Something. Now." He said, leaning in closer across the table. I flinched out of habit, causing a sick smirk to spread across his face.

The waitress chose that time to come back to our table. Ben straightened out immediately, a fake smile plastered across his face. "Are you ready to order, here?" The petite blonde asked us. He nodded and told her his order, obviously flirting. I bit my lip, knowing that I had no say in what he did.

The girl smiled back, writing the order down before turning to me. "And for you?" She asked. I looked at the table. "I'll have a salad." I mumbled. She wrote it down, leaving quickly. Ben stared at me in silence for a while, which was troubling. "Yeah, it's a good thing you got the salad. You need to lose a few." He commented. I bit my tongue to keep from responding, knowing it will only feed to the flame.

Once we finished our food, the waitress brought us our check, handing it assumingly to Ben. Once she was gone, he shoved it into my hands. "Here." He muttered. "I'll be in the car. If you're not there in one minute, I'm leaving anyway."

I paid for the expensive meal grudgingly, trying to find the waitress so I could quickly give her the money. She was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of headlights, then I saw Ben's car driving out of the parking lot and down the road. Cursing under my breath, I left the check on the front desk and ran outside quickly, hoping I could catch the car.

It was no use, he had left because I had taken longer than 60 seconds to pay for his meal. Holding back tears, I began my long walk home.

It was getting later, and darker, and I realized I had no idea where I was. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, because I had landed myself in the dense forest. My eyes were wide with fear as I kept walking trying to get a bearing on my location. I cringed and gasped every time I heard a noise. Wind rustled the bushes, while tiny animals scurried along the ground.

"You lost?" I heard an angelic voice from behind me. Whipping around, I met a pair of soft blue eyes. They captivated me, taking away my ability to speak.

"Are you okay?" He frowned slightly. I bit my lip. "I-I'm okay. Just lost." I mumbled. He nodded understandingly. "It can be pretty confusing if you don't know these woods." He offered. I shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just stupid." I had heard it enough from Ben to conclude that it was probably true.

The boy scoffed. "I'm sure you aren't. Do you need me to take you home?"

I raised my eyebrows. This strange boy was actually offering to do something for me? There had to be a catch. There was always a catch. All someone would want from me was sex, Ben had said. That's all he wants.

"N-no that's okay." I said fearfully, turning my back to walk away. Somehow, once I turned, he appeared in front of me again. "I insist." He said with a contagious smile. I blushed. "Okay." I agreed shyly, earning a larger smile to grow on his face.

"Follow me. My house is right down there." The boy said, pointing deeper in the woods. Who's house was this deep in the forest?

We walked in silence for a while down a trail. "I'm Isaac, by the way." He introduced himself, breaking the silence. I smiled lightly. "I'm Jade." I said. He nodded. "So, Jade, what were you doing in the forest?"

I panicked, not knowing what to say. Isaac's head cocked to the side, as if listening to something that I couldn't hear. "What are you doing?" I asked him, avoiding his question.

He frowned. "Listening to your heart." He responded, deep in concentration as he picked up on the quickened beating of my heart. "You can hear my heart?" I asked nervously as we walked closer to his house. "I can." He murmured gently. That left yet another awkward silence between us, with me not knowing what to say, and him apparently 'listening to my heart'.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can sense that it makes you nervous." He eventually said to me. I shot him a small, thankful smile.

Soon, a large, beautiful white house came into view. I gasped in astonishment, causing Isaac to chuckle. "We just had it renovated after the fire." He explained. I lifted my eyebrows. "Wow." I said simply.

We walked onto the front porch. "Would you like to come inside and get something to eat or drink?" Isaac offered. "I can drive you home afterwards."

I pressed my lips together uncertainly. I didn't want to seem ungrateful, so I finally nodded my head. He opened the door for me, but I paused, not entering. I'd had this done for me before, but it was a trick. When I walked through the door, Ben had had the advantage of attacking me from behind. I still had the bruises from that fight.

"I won't bite." Isaac murmured, bringing me back to reality. When I still didn't move, he walked cautiously toward me, still holding the door, and carefully placed a hand on the small of my back. His touch sent sparks throughout my body, and I shuddered. He applied a small amount of pressure, causing me to involuntarily step through the door.

Once inside, Isaac closed the door and offered me his hand. I looked at it for a moment, not knowing what kind of trick he was trying to pull. Sighing, he grabbed my hand anyway, squeezing it gently. "I won't hurt you." He told me before walking forward. Since he was still grasping my hand, I had no choice but to walk forward as well.

We walked down a long hallway into a dimly lighted kitchen. Isaac released my hand to step forward and turn on a couple of lights. I saw two figures get up from the couch in the other room. They walked into the light, revealing a pretty blonde-haired girl and an African-American boy. I realized that I recognized the girl from my English class. Her name was Erica.

"Who is this, Isaac?" She asked him with a frown. "She was lost in the woods." Isaac explained to her. "And she is here, why?" She continued, arms folding. I looked at the ground uncomfortably as Isaac growled almost inhumanly under his breath. "Because I want her to be. It's not your house, so go away."

Erica shrugged indifferently. "I don't care that she's here. Derek might not like it, though." Isaac rolled his eyes. "Derek's asleep."

She pursed her lips. "Fair enough. I'm going to sleep, too." She said, walking up the stairs. "Boyd?" She said, motioning for her to come with her. He nodded and followed her.

Isaac turned to me. "Sorry about that. Can I get you some water?" I nodded, not realizing how thirsty I was until he mentioned it. Quietly, he poured me a glass of ice water and placed it in my hands, directing me to a table. I sat down at it as he sat across from me.

"So, Erica seemed to recognize you. You go to Beacon Hills High School?" I nodded uncertainly. I wasn't sure if him asking me meant that he also went. I had never seem him before, but he didn't look old enough to be in college. Although, looks can be deceiving.

"Do you go?" I asked him in a quiet voice. "Yeah." He confirmed. "I'm a Junior."

I bit my lip. "Sophomore."

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Isaac suddenly asked me. I shook my head. "No, that's okay." Truthfully, I was starving, but I didn't want to impose any more than I already had. Isaac smirked knowingly. "I hear your stomach growling." He chuckled. I frowned. It was so quiet, I could barely hear it. How could he?

"I-I guess I'll have something." I mumbled, looking at the ground. Isaac stood up from the table, walking over to the cabinets. "What would you like?" He asked, trifling through them. I shrugged my shoulders shyly. "Uh, you can choose."

There was a pause before Isaac smiled. "Okay. Do you like cereal? That's about all we really have." I smiled, relieved that he wasn't forcing me to eat a salad, or a diet pill. "Sure." I said.

He prepared a bowl of fruity pebbles, placing a spoon in it before bringing it over to me. Placing the bowl in front of me, Isaac sat back down. I hungrily began to eat the meal as Isaac watched me. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable as his eyes bore into my soul, but I pretended to ignore it and continued to eat.

"You're very pretty when you eat." He mumbled. I saw on his face that he instantly regretted it after it came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry, that sounded weird." He corrected himself while I blushed. "I mean, y-you're always pretty. Even when you eat." He explained.

I blushed even harder, looking down at my lap. What was this guy doing flirting with me? I was an ugly sophomore, and with his looks, he could get so much better.

"I think I should get home, now." I mumbled, not meeting his eyes. He agreed, and held a hand out. I panicked at the sight of a hand near my face, and flinched back so far I almost fell out of the seat.

Isaac took his hand back, uncertain if her did something wrong. "I'm sorry." I mumbled again. He shrugged. "It's okay. Let me get you home, now."

* * *

The lights were on in my house as we pulled up, which meant my parents were waiting up for me, probably worried. I got out of the car as Isaac did. "You don't have to walk me to the door." I said while blushing. Isaac smiled. "I want to, though." He took my hand, and walked up to my front door with me. I stopped in front of it, fumbling for my key in my back pocket.

I cursed quietly to myself as I struggled to reach back and get it. My hands were shaking too much from holding hands with Isaac. I couldn't get the key out of the pocket.

Just as I was starting to get frustrated with myself. Isaac grabbed both of my wrists, steadying me and causing me to look at his face quickly. A smile appearing on his lips as his body faced mine. "Let me."

He slowly placed a hand on my hip, causing me to blush a bright red. He then began to run his hand downward until it rested right above my butt. His body was very close to mine, now. My stomach was pressed tightly against his. He paused before sliding his hand down into my back pocket, and grabbing the key out of it.

Just as I started hyperventilating, we separated. Isaac handed me the key with a smirk. I continued to look up at him with wide eyes, even when he placed the key in my hands.

For some reason, I longed for his touch again. I felt cold and vulnerable standing there with no skin on skin contact from him. When he was pressed against me, that was the safest I had felt in a long time.

I think that Isaac sensed it somehow, my sexual desire. His smirk grew wider and he stepped close to me once again. Because of my small frame, he had to bend down slightly to whisper in my ear. "I guessnI'll see you in school." He breathed, causing my breath to hitch. His fingers brushed my arm slightly, giving me the touch I so desired before he walked back to his car.

I watched as he pulled out of my driveway in the black Camaro, and disappeared down the street. I couldn't help the stupid smile that spread across my face as I stuck the key in the lock and turned it. I opened the door to two furious parents.

"You had us worried sick!" My mother exclaimed. "We tried calling Ben and he didn't answer!" I bit my lip guiltily. "Sorry mom. Uh, Ben and I just went out to watch a late movie."

My father sighed. "We'd just appreciate it if you'd tell us next time." He reasoned. I nodded. "I promise I will. I'm sorry."

Accepting my apology, my parents sent me up to bed. I went upstairs and plugged in my dead phone to its charger. Once it turned on, I saw that I had 2 messages from Ben.

_Did you get home okay?_

One of them read. Most people who read that would think it was just him being concerned for my well being. I, however, knew it was a sarcastic snark.

_Meet me in the janitor's closet tomorrow before first period. I'll apologize to you._

The other text said. I shuddered to think what he meant by 'apologize'. I had already made it clear to him that I wasn't ready to lose my virginity, but he pressured me more and more.

He had told me before that if I didn't give it to him, he'd take it. I didn't want to meet him in the closet, so I sent him a text back.

_I can't._

I said simply. Anything more than that could get me hurt. I put my phone on the table and began to undress. I took the uncomfortable, revealing shirt off that Ben made me wear, and exchanged it for a simple tee-shirt. I ripped the too-tight skinny jeans off, not planning on ever wearing them again, and put on a pair of sleep shorts.

Just as I had finished changing, I heard the buzzing of my phone going off. I took a deep breath before answering the call. "Hello?"

"I think your phone made a mistake." His cold voice said on the other line. I gulped. "No. It didn't I can't." I tried to reason with him. He chuckled humorlessly through the phone. "You can, and you will. Unless you want to come to my house after school instead. I have the place to myself."

To some people, 'I have the place to myself' would be a good statement. One that meant fun, or partying, but for me, it meant even more abuse. "No, please." I breathed into the phone at his threat. He laughed again. "Then meet me where I say to meet me. Okay?" Tears began to dribble down my cheeks. "Okay." I squeaked out, hanging up the phone immediately after. I sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest and began to cry silently so I didn't alert my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys! I read your reviews and smile to myself every time. It makes me so happy when people tell me how much they enjoy reading my stories! Anyway, I just want to add, if you like this story, you should check out some of my other ones!:)**

**So, I love this chapter a whole lot! Hope you like it too!:D**

I walked reluctantly down the school hallway toward the janitor's closet. I came late on purpose, so that way, we only had 5 minutes until first period. I carefully opened the door, revealing an angry looking Ben.

"Why the hell are you late?" He asked furiously, grabbing my arm and pulling me in roughly as he shut the door behind me. I trembled as his hand dug into my wrist. "Stop." I said weakly. He rolled his eyes, stepping closer to me. "I'll scream." I threatened, gaining a burst of confidence. Ben looked at me incredulously.

"What did you say?" He growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up against his body. "What are you wearing?" He asked suddenly. I looked down at my attire. I was wearing simple blue jeans and a loose-fitting tee-shirt.

"I'm wearing my clothes." I said, instantly regretting the smart-ass comment. Ben glared, pushing me against a wall. "Only fat asses wear tee-shirts." He hissed in my ear. "Do you want to be a fat ass?"

I whimpered and shook my head no as he pressed his body against mine. "Shut up." He whispered to me. "Don't make a fucking noise. You and I are going to skip first period, and during that time, you will try to apologize to me in here."

I began to try to escape from his grasp as he spoke, whimpering again. He slapped me across the face. "Shut up! You'll do whatever I say because you embarrass me by being ugly. You're lucky I stay with you. No one else will ever want you." He seethed. Realizing I was overpowered, I closed my eyes in defeat and agony.

Suddenly, before Ben could do anything, the janitor door opened. Standing there, as if a blessing in disguise, was Isaac. He didn't speak. He only marched in, and grabbed Ben by the neck, tearing him off of me. Isaac threw him out of the closet and against a row of lockers. Students walking by watched in surprise as Ben stood up and stomped up to Isaac. "What the hell are you doing, punk?" He demanded.

Isaac stood in front of the closet opening, blocking Ben from getting to me. "Don't ever touch her, talk to her, or look at her again." Isaac growled to him. Ben laughed out loud. "Dude, back the fuck off. That's my girlfriend, and this is none of your business."

Isaac shook his head. "Not anymore, she's not." He declared. I saw Ben's mouth open wide with outrage. "What the fuck did you say?" He said threateningly. Suddenly, he launched himself at Isaac.

Isaac was a few inches taller, but Ben was the star wrestler. I watched in horror as they began to fight. What I didn't expect, was the fight to end so quickly. Ben rammed his body into Isaac, but only bounced off. He hadn't move Isaac an inch from where he was standing.

Ben ran to him again, and this time, Isaac acted quickly. He grabbed Ben's arms in a flash and had him on the floor in seconds, face down. Isaac let go of him slowly before walking over to me with a lop-sided smile. "He won't bother you anymore." He said adorably. I blushed and looked at the ground. "Thank you so much." I whispered quietly so the students around us didn't hear.

The people who had watched the short-lived fight began to disperse to their first period class as Ben got up from the ground. He began to approach me with anger until Isaac stepped in front of me, a dangerous expression taking over his perfect face. Ben stopped in his tracks at the sight.

"Tell him." Isaac growled to me, still watching Ben. "Tell him it's over."

I took a deep breath before speaking. "I never want to talk to you again." I muttered to him, meeting his eyes for the first time. "We're done." His mouth hung open in shock. Isaac didn't wait to see the rest of his reaction. Quickly, he took my hand in his own and led me down the hall. I didn't question where we were going as we exited the building and walked into the parking lot.

"I hope you don't mind missing school today." He finally said, a small smile on his face. "Not if I'm with you." I told him honestly. That caused him to smile even wider. "Good."

We reached the black Camaro that he drove me home in last night, and he opened the passenger door for me. I had never had someone do that for me. He walked around and got into the driver's seat, pulling out of the parking lot speedily. We began to drive down the road. "Where are we going?" I asked him curiously.

Isaac shrugged. "I don't really know. I just thought you could use a break today." I bit my lip, trying to hide the shy smile spreading across my face. Isaac smiled slightly. "You do that a lot, you know." He commented. "Bite your lip."

I blushed a bright red. "I do it when I'm nervous." I told him automatically. He frowned. "Why are you nervous?"

"Because I like you." I suddenly blurted out. I mentally cursed myself for saying that, knowing that any chance he could have liked me was now gone. But, he didn't react in a negative way. Instead, he grinned. "That's a relief." He murmured. "Although I already knew."

I narrowed my eyes. "What?" I asked. He shrugged. "I can smell it. The... lust." He finished with an embarrassed blush.

"You smelled... Lust?" I questioned. Isaac grimaced. "That's a conversation for another day, sweetheart. Today is just our day. Whatever you would like to do." My stomach did flips when he called me sweetheart. If he could really somehow smell lust, I was sure he was smelling it now.

"Maybe just a movie?" I asked. Isaac smiled brightly. "Sounds good to me."

We eventually pulled up to a movie theater. I turned to open my door, but Isaac was already there, opening it for me. I beamed as he took my hand, helping me out of the seat and closing the car door behind me. Together, we walked into the theater. "What would you like to watch?" He asked, pointing to the sign that showed what movies they had.

I bit my lip once again. "What?" Isaac said, frowning. "Well," I began. "I didn't really want to watch a movie." I told him nervously. A sly smile appeared on his face. "What did you want to do?" He asked. I looked at the ground, blushing. "I just wanted to be with you."

Isaac smiled again. "Then I have the perfect place we can go."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still really enjoying writing this story! In some of my other IsaacxOC stories, (Some that I haven't even published yet) I have Isaac as a bit of a lost puppy. I like writing this other, smoother version of him, because I feel like he becomes much more confident after the bite, and it's fun to capture that side of him:)**

**As always, I love the reviews that I get, so keep 'em coming!:D**

Isaac pulled up in front of the large house from last night. Together, we walked inside. "I figured you're a simple kind of girl." Isaac said with a shrug. "So I thought we could just hang out here."

Happiness bubbled inside of me as he said that. I nodded eagerly and Isaac chuckled. "Want to see my room?" He asked me. My jaw dropped, but I quickly regained myself. "Yes." I breathed stupidly. Smirking, Isaac took my hand and led me upstairs. After turning a few corners, we arrived in a very simple-looking room.

There was a bed up against the wall on the far side, a dresser across from it, and a desk against the neighboring wall. The carpet was a pretty cream color, and I was afraid of stepping on it with my dirty shoes.

"Can I take my shoes off?" I asked him, biting my lip. He smiled, but nodded as I stood in the doorway, pulling my shoes off. I left them outside the room, and followed him in. "I like it." I commented, earning a grin from Isaac.

I walked around, surveying a bit, when suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I knew instantly that it was him, and got butterflies in my stomach. His touch felt so good on my skin. I never wanted him to let go of me.

I turned my body around to that I faced him, and he still held my hips. Our bodies were pressed tightly together, and I felt the same need for Isaac as I did last night. As he slowly bent his head down and buried his face in my neck, I moaned involuntarily. I blushed, knowing that Isaac had obviously heard it. He placed a delicate kiss on my neck as I moaned again.

He smiled and brought his face up to look at me. "I like when you do that." Isaac murmured. I blushed as he pushed his face into my neck again. It almost seemed as if he was nuzzling me with his nose.

Finally taking control, I gently put my hand under his chin and lifted his head back up to my level. Our eyes met for one moment before Isaac's lips crashed onto mine. I ran my fingers through his hair as he gripped my hips tightly. Our lips never broke apart as Isaac picked me up and carried me over to the rather large bed, plopping me on it. He laid me down, still kissing me passionately as he crawled on top of me.

The feeling of Isaac's body pressed on top of mine was everything to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lips finally separated from mine and began to travel lower. I gasped as he landed his lips on my chest.

I heard a ripping noise, and realized that in the heat of the moment, Isaac had somehow easily torn my shirt in half. I gasped as his lips returned to my neck. I felt too vulnerable in just a bra.

Isaac brought his mouth to my neck, placing small kisses on it as I once again moaned. "Isaac." I had trouble getting out as he touched my body. "Stop." I breathed again.

In an instant, Isaac was off of me, and the bed altogether. He stood in the middle of the room, watching me. "I'm sorry." He murmured guiltily. I sat up from my lying position. "It's okay." I comforted. "I-I don't want to get carried away."

Isaac's eyes widened. "No, no, you don't have to at all!" He said in astonishment. "Please, I didn't want to make you feel like that." He told me. I bit my lip. "Thank you." I said simply. He nodded.

I looked down and realized I was only wearing a bra, and my tee-shirt was ripped in half. With a smile, Isaac offered me his hand. I took it and he led me to his dresser. "I think this one won't be too big on you." He said, pulling out one of his smaller shirts. I smiled thankfully.

He was about to hand me the shirt, when suddenly our eyes met. Still holding the shirt in his hand, he pressed his body against mine, and gently kissed me with passion. I placed one hand on the back of his neck, as the other traveled under his shirt and across his muscled stomach. I felt his smirk against my lips, and we separated, our foreheads still pressed together.

I breathed deeply as I spoke. "Can I have the shirt, now?"

Isaac smiled, placing one more kiss on my lips before handing me the shirt. I pulled it over my head and went to look at it in Isaac's mirror. It was loose on me, but he was over 6 feet tall, and I was only 5'7, so it was expected.

"Looks good on you, but that is true for anything." He said from behind. I blushed again. "Thanks." I said, wrapping my arms around myself to stay warm in the cold room. Isaac frowned. "Are you cold?"

I shrugged. "A bit." He had a sly smirk etched on his face. "I know how to help that."

Without warning, Isaac grabbed me around the waist and carried me back over to the bed. He sat on it, placing me gently in his lap. I giggled and curled into his body, enjoying the warmth he gave off.

Isaac's arms were wrapped tightly around my body as a man walked in the room. He was tall, though not as tall as Isaac, and had an extremely muscular build. "Why aren't you at school, Isaac?" He questioned. I began to get up from Isaac's lap, but he held me there. "You're fine." He murmured into my ear before answering the man. "Derek, this is Jade. Jade, this is my... legal guardian, Derek."

I smiled at him, giving a small wave. I felt awkward sitting in Isaac's lap with him there. "So this is the one Erica told me about." Derek suddenly looked interested. Isaac grimaced. "Of course she did." He growled under his breath. Derek watched me thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "I'm going to be upstairs." He said, more of a threat that a statement. Isaac nodded to him, still cuddling me to his chest.

Once Derek left, Isaac pressed his lips to the side of my neck lightly. "I think he likes you." He mumbled, hope in his voice. I scoffed. "Really?" I chuckled as he shrugged. "As weird as it is, that's Derek's way of saying he approves, I think. He was nicer to you than I had expected."

A small smile stretched across my face. "That a good thing?" I questioned. Isaac pressed his nose into my neck, inhaling deeply, as odd as that sounds. "Very, very good."

"Erica and Boyd should be back from school soon." He mentioned randomly. I wrinkled my eyebrows, not knowing if I should ask the question I had been dying to know. "What?" Isaac asked me. I bit my lip. "I was just wondering... Why do Erica and Boyd live here? With Derek? And, why do you live with Derek?" I had finally put it out there. I nervously waited for his reaction.

Slowly, he picked me up off of his lap and placed me on the bed next to him. He took a deep breath. "When I was 9 years old, my mother died. I-It wasn't that bad at first. I mean, it was bad that she had died, but my father, he was still a father to me and my older brother. He would tell us everything would be alright." I saw him bite his tongue, clearly trying not to cry.

"A year after her death, my brother turned 18 and went into the army. My father and I, we got word that he-he died in battle." I placed my hand on his in comfort and sympathy. "That was when my father began to change. I had always known that he favored my brother. He somehow found a reason to blame me for his death. He started t-to hurt me. Every night. I would come into school with bruises that I had to lie about. I would lie for _him_."

I stopped him as his body began to shake. "You don't have to tell me any more. It's okay." I murmured. Isaac shook his head. "No you should know." He began to tell the story again. "That went on for about 5 or 6 years. Until I met Derek. He... Gave me something. Something that helped me in so many ways. Days after I met Derek, my father was found dead. Murdered."

I widened my eyes. "By who?" I breathed the question. Isaac wrinkled his eyebrows. "They, uh, never found out. I was a suspect, though, for some time." He chuckled humorlessly. "They thought it was me." I bit my lip, slightly afraid.

"Derek took me in. I'd say that Derek, Boyd, Erica and I are all a... family. None of us have anyone left. We only have each other." He finished the story. I brought my hand up to his face, gently brushing his perfectly sculptured cheek. "Thank you for telling me." I whispered quietly. He smiled against my hand. "You're very welcome."

"So," Isaac said suddenly, changing the mood. "We are having a big.. sort of party tonight here at the house, and I wanted to invite you." I looked down, trying to hide my blush. "I'd love to come." I murmured to him. A wide grin took over his face. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter! I had said before that this wasn't going to be an extremely long story, but now I'm reconsidering. I'm thinking about an actual storyline, and I like it, so I'm going to try it out:) I hope you like my ideas! Enjoy!:D**

"Yeah mom, I'll be home by 11:30." I said into the phone. She agreed on the other line before hanging up. I gave Isaac's phone back to him, and smiled. "Looks like I can stay."

He approached me with a smile. "The party starts in 10 minutes. Any idea what we could do until then?" He asked suggestively. I rolled my eyes at his bluntness. "Oh, I don't know." I said with false confusion. "Maybe makeout?"

That earned a chuckle from Isaac, who tackled me onto the bed without warning. My landing was soft, because I fell on top of his muscular build. He leaned in to whisper in my ear as I laid on top of him. "Precisely." He murmured. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him. He placed his hands chivalrously on my back, not going any lower.

Our lips moved quickly with passion together. Every time his hands touched my skin, they left it aching for more. I moaned and leaned my body into his as the kissing became more heated. I broke apart quickly for air, and Isaac's lips traveled to my neck. I shuddered in happiness. I opened my eyes for a moment, looking down at Isaac's hand laying flat beside him.

As he uncurled it, I saw, not nails, but long claws. I gasped and picked myself up off of him quickly. "What?" He asked confusedly. I pointed to his hand, and he lifted it up uncertainly. The claws were gone, and in their place were just simply regular nails. "But-but they were long." I stuttered, pointing to his hand. "Like claws."

Isaac frowned. "I-I think you may be seeing things, Jade." He muttered, not meeting my eyes. I bit my lip. Maybe I had just been imagining it. I mean, claws?

"Oh, jeez. Uh, sorry." I said embarrassedly. Isaac just stared at the ground for a moment before returning his eyes up to me. "I think the party is about to start. Let's go."

* * *

There were kids everywhere. Most of them I didn't even know, but that was probably because many of them were older than me. I saw a pretty redheaded girl smiling and serving food and drinks. She must have been Lydia, who Isaac had told me was hosting the party.

"Where is Derek?" I asked uncertainly. Isaac shrugged. "He's not a party type of guy. Especially high school parties. He only agreed to let Lydia have it here if he was gone before it happened."

I laughed. "I can see that about him." Isaac nodded, looking around. "It is a great house to have a party in." He added, looking around. I grinned. "Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked him uncertainly. He returned his attention to me. "Of course. What would you like?" He motioned to the table with the assortment of foods and beverages covering it.

I carefully piled some chips and dip on a plate before walking away from the food table, Isaac on my tail. We sat down in the corner together, eating the chips.

"Hey! That's the last one!" I exclaimed to Isaac with a smile on my face. He smirked. "Well then I guess we'll have to split it." He broke the chip in half, and we each ate our half. People around us were drinking and dancing to extremely loud music as Isaac and I tried to have a conversation.

"Uh, d-do you want to go outside?" Isaac yelled to me, trying to make his voice louder than the party. I nodded quickly and he led me through the back door. The only things out back were trees and a small pond. It was quiet and peaceful as we sat in the grass, enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad I met you." Isaac said suddenly. I looked up at him, frowning. "What?"

"If I didn't meet you, I'd still just be the lonely, scared little boy to all of them. That's all they think I am." He muttered. I held his hand tightly in mine. "I don't think you're lonely or scared." I murmured as I laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed. "Thanks."

"What was that?" I asked suddenly, jerking my head up as I heard a low growl from the bushes across from us. Isaac jolted up from his sitting position and pushed me behind him. I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes from the bush where the growl sounded from, causing me to gasp and grab Isaac's arm. "Run!" Isaac yelled just as a rabid-looking animal man leaped from the bushes and onto him.

I screamed and fell back into the pond as Isaac threw the thing off of him and his body began to shake. There were claws. The claws I had seen earlier, and they were real. His eyes glowed yellow and fangs sprouted from his mouth. He took on an animalistic look as he changed.

My eyes met his for a moment, and he saw me sitting in the pond, holding back terrified sobs as I looked at him. The animal man ran to Isaac, planning on clawing him, but Isaac dodged the blow. "Erica! Boyd!" He yelled out toward the house as he battled the blue-eyed beast. "Scott!"

The three of them all ran out, watching in fear. Who I figured was Scott, since I had already met Erica and Boyd, roared and leaped into the fight just as another blue-eyed beast showed up. Erica and Boyd also took on animalistic features, and joined the action. My breathing sped up, and panic rose in my chest. Before I knew it, everything was black.


End file.
